Zommari
Zommari is a highly skilled and powerful Arrancar and serves as Aizen's Seventh Espada. Personality: Zommari has a calm, contemplative personality and rarely spoke prior to his confrontation with Captain Clara Coleman. Apparently, Zommari likes to keep himself in a calm and peaceful state of mind, due to him usually residing in a special meditation room, where he awaits his orders. He has a great deal of respect for Aizen. Beneath this composed exterior, however, he hides a considerable loathing for the Harton-Erachi and the Erachi as well, believing them to be arrogant for hunting down and killing Arrancars just because they consider them to be evil. One of Zommari's most prominent traits is his arrogance. Despite his level-headed composure, he is an overzealous individual. Abilities: Great Amber Power: As the Seventh Espada, he contains enough spiritual power to be above most non-Espada Arrancar. His Amber is pink. Sonído Master: Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard Hollow powers. However, he holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. Gemelos Sonído : He states that increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones; the number of clones produced through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique for diversion, substitution and multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they have even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked. Brujería: It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink handle. Resurreción: The release command for Brujería is "Suppress".Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then clasps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Amber. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face. His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular markings appear under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard. The total number of eyes covering his body add up to 50 (including the two on his. The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. Amor: Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye; in his own words, "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze of one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s). The pupil(s) will widen and the eye(s) itself will glow purple due to his Amber. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object, giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponent's limbs, it removes the brain's control from that limb, allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self-harm. In regard to his eyes, each one of them is able to take control of a single separate target. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body. Category:Characters Category:Espada Category:Arrancar